


Dreams

by LadyEquinox



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 04:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEquinox/pseuds/LadyEquinox
Summary: Plagued by nightmares, Virgil seeks out a brother.





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published at Fanfiction.net mid last year, which I ended up deleting because of numerous backlash and a couple of interesting DMs received.
> 
> It was one of my first smut fictions and I’m still apprehensive about posting this up, so please be gentle with your comments. I don’t think my heart can take it.

Virgil woke with a start, covered in sweat. He threw his pillow towards the nearest wall in frustration. Recently, it had always been the same nightmare that haunted his sleep. He rubbed his face wearily, no he needed to do something about it.

He eased the door to John's room quietly, it was barely seven in the morning and while the others were going to wake soon, John was probably just settling down to sleep. Extended shifts on Thunderbird 5 had resulted in his odd sleeping hours.

Virgil creeped into bed beside John, and as expected, he stirred. "Virgil? What's wrong? You ok?" He asked sleepily.

His arms boldly reached under John's shirt, his left hand placed firmly over his heart, as his right arm curled under his neck and he pulled him close. The tears were threatening to spill over...

Virgil nuzzled his face into John's neck, as his shoulders shook with silent tears. "I am now. I just needed _this_ reassurance..." referring to the strong beat beneath his hand. "... that you're really ok. That you're still here... alive..."

John should have known. Every once in a while Virgil was plagued by nightmares, often of himself failing his brothers and more than once resulting in their spectacular deaths in his dreamscape. For Virgil to have sought him out like this, he didn't need to ask who he had dreamt about tonight. For once, he was glad he was homeo

"It's always hardest when it's you..." Virgil choked, his voice barely above a whisper. "You're not always here, I don't always have the luxury of checking up on you like this, to make sure you're really still alive. A part of me always sees your body alone and drifting away in space... to a place I cannot reach you or follow..."

His eyes tightly shut against the tears, concentrating on the beat of John’s heart like his life depended on it.

"It's ok Virge. I'm ok... I'm not going anywhere." John whispered, as he snuggled closer, leaning his forehead against Virgil's.

It took a long while, but eventually Virgil fell back asleep. John looked at him, the first light of the day cascading in through the windows, bathing his features in a golden glow. He sighed, wondering if his brother knew how beautiful he was, and the effect he had over him.

He wanted nothing more than to reach over and kiss him, to bite on those luscious lips and whisper to him how much he occupied his thoughts. To feel what every curve of his body might feel like under his fingers.

No John decided, for now this closeness would be enough. He too reached his own hand under Virgil's shirt, and felt the strong beat of his heart. It comforted him from the ache he held in his own heart for a love he dare not allow to grow. He let the steady rhythm soothe him to sleep.

There were no nightmares for either of them that day...


End file.
